Locked in With a Killer
by thebookwormxo
Summary: Sucky title, I know...There's a kidnapper roaming the streets. When Taylor and Gabi go missing, can Chad and Troy find them before its too late? Or will they turn up dead, just like two other girls did? Plz R&R! Chaylor and Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

Locked in With a Killer

By CorbinBleuFanatic1

Sum- A killer is on the loose but no one thought that he'd take refuge in Albuquerque, New Mexico. No one thought that he'd take two teenage girls, a part of the Wildcats team, hostage too. Until Gabriella and Taylor disappear. Troy and the other students are almost positive they know who the kidnapper is but the police don't believe them, saying that their "just kids," that they don't have any proof, that Chad and Troy are looking for anyone to blame. Now, without the law to help, Chad and Troy work feverishly to save their girlfriends. Can the Wildcats figure out a way to stop the killer before they have two less classmates? One way to find out.

Normal POV

"Wake up, Taylor McKessie." His words jarred her awake. "It's time for the fun part."

Taylor McKessie looked around slowly, her eyes resting on Gabriella Montez's petite frame in the corner.

"Is she . . . " Taylor mustered up all of her energy to utter just those two words, yet she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Don't worry," he answered. "She's okay." He laughed. "For now, anyway."

Taylor closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened almost two weeks ago.

"Wake up," he said again. "You're gonna miss the fun part."

Taylor looked at him. She and Gabi have been in this basement since he kidnapped them almost two weeks ago to the day. She knew what "the fun part" was and she knew that it was anything but fun.

"Go to hell." Taylor didn't know what he had done to her, or why she felt so weak, but she never once gave this sick psycho the satisfaction he wanted by screaming her lungs out.

It was getting harder and harder to remember what had happened the day of her attack. She closed her eyes again and slowly fell into unconsciousness, trying to remember what had happened since her kidnap two weeks ago, when Chad had given her a kiss goodbye in the morning . . .

It was the day of their anniversary. Taylor had gotten a gift for Chad but he hadn't gotten her anything. Instead, he planned a special anniversary dinner for her, with Troy Bolton's help.

"You'll love it," Chad told her, kissing her softly on the lips. "You will. And Troy and the rest of the basketball team helped."

Taylor laughed at this. "How'd you rope the basketball team into helping?"

"Are you kidding? They loved to help out." Under his breath Chad added, "Besides, I paid them five dollars each."

Taylor laughed some more.

"Be ready by seven o'clock, okay?" Chad asked her. "I already talked to your parents and they said you can stay out an extra hour after your curfew because it's our anniversary."

Taylor smiled at him, bewildered. "Wow," she commented, taking his hand. "My parents must really like you, Chad. They've never let me stay out later than I was supposed to. For any guy."

"They can tell how much I love you . . . " Chad realized what he had just said and quickly closed his mouth.

"You love me?"

Chad nodded his head, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

Taylor put her fingers under Chad's chin and made her look at him. "I love you, too, Chad."

Chad smiled the biggest smile Taylor had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head to place a kiss gently on her lips. She kissed him back.

"This is turning out to be our best anniversary," Chad stated, placing another kiss on her lips. "And it's just begun."

"I know what you mean, Chad," Taylor added. "I know what you mean."

"I'll catch you later, all right, Tay?" Chad asked. "I've gotta get going. I'm working on our anniversary dinner some more."

"Bye, Chad," Taylor called. "Love you!"

Chad turned around and smiled at her. "Love you, too, Taylor!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Taylor walked up to Gabriella Montez, who was longingly gazing into a picture of her boyfriend, basketball superstar Troy Bolton.

Troy had gone on vacation last night with his family and Gabi already missed him like crazy.

"Hey, Gabs," Taylor said, not wanting to bother Gabi. "What's up?"

"It's only been a day since Troy went on vacation," Gabi answered. "How can I last one whole _week _without him if I can't even last one _day_?"

"Call him," Taylor suggested. "That's what cell phone's are for."

"I can't." Gabi paused. "I'm sure Troy has a million other things to do then talk to me all night."

"Puh-leeze," Taylor said exasperated. "Gabi, he's probably _waiting _for you to call. Remember the look in his eyes when he told you he was going away on vacation? He didn't want to leave any more than you wanted him to."

"Yeah, I guess . . . " Gabi decided to change the subject. "So . . . what's this I hear about you and Chad and a romantic dinner for your anniversary?"

"Chad doesn't have a gift for me," Taylor explained. "He decided to make a romantic dinner, just the two of us, for our anniversary. Oh, and did I mention Chad said he loves me?"

Gabi smiled from ear to ear. She loved that Taylor was so happy. "He did?"

"Well, his exact words were, 'They can tell how much I love you'. And then I said, 'You love me?' He nodded his head and looked down at the ground. Then I added, 'I love you too.'"

"Aw!" Gabi cried. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Taylor paused. "So . . . are we still on for the movies after school?" she wondered. "Chad told me to be ready by seven. So if we go right after school, we should have plenty of time."

"But don't you need to get ready?" Gabi wondered. "Our movie night can wait."

"Come on, Gabi. I'm not like you or Sharpay. It doesn't take me five hours to pick out an outfit." Taylor laughed and so did Gabi.

"Okay, then. The movie night is still on."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It seemed like school took _forever _to end. When it finally did, the students of East High tore out of the building as if they were on fire. It was Friday and everyone was eager to get out of school for three days, as it was President's Weekend.

Taylor and Chad walked hand in hand out the doors and gave each other a kiss before heading their separate ways. Too bad it'd be the last kiss they ever gave each other in a long while.

"I'll see ya tonight," Taylor called to Chad, blowing him a kiss.

Chad pretended to catch it and held his hand close to his heart.

Taylor hopped into Gabi's car and within minutes they were at the movie theater.

Two hours later, they were walking out of the theater.

"That movie was great," Gabi was saying but Taylor stopped her.

"What's he doing by your car?"

"Huh?" Gabi wondered.

Taylor pointed to where Gabi's car was. A man was walking around, looking into the front seats and the back seats, seemingly looking for something.

"Hey!" Gabi called. "Can I help you?"

"This is your car?"

Gabi nodded her head. "Yeah."

Taylor thought she saw a look of lust pass over the man's face. But as quickly as it had come, the look disappeared and the man smiled.

"I was just admiring your car," the man answered. "A Jag. Nice car."

"I know," Gabi answered. She didn't want to be rude but this guy was giving her the creeps. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

The guy took a few steps toward the two teens and Taylor tensed up.

There was a serial kidnapper walking around the streets of Albuquerque and Taylor was afraid he might be the guy.

Gabi and Taylor inched their way to the car, trying to get away from the man.

He looked back and forth. He made sure no one was watching. He approached Taylor first and pulled something out of his pocket. It glinted in the moonlight.

"Get in the car," he ordered.

Afraid he would shoot her, she had obeyed. The man turned the gun on Gabi.

"Give me the keys."

But as stubborn as Gabi was, she shook her head forcefully. The man wouldn't take no for an answer. He pulled the trigger on the gun. It hit Gabi's arm.

"Give him the keys, Gabi," Taylor told her best friend, afraid he would shoot her again.

"You shut up," he said to Taylor. He looked at Gabi. "You give me the keys."

Gabi obeyed him this time and handed him the keys.

He grabbed Gabi roughly and pushed her into the car next to Taylor.

"Get down and stay down," he told them and they listened.

The next thing they knew, they both felt something sharp hit them on the back of their heads.

The last thing they heard was the sounds of the man laughing. Then everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Taylor was brought back to the present by a slap in the face.

The man said, "I told you to wake up!"

Taylor forced her eyes open. "Is Gabi okay?" she wondered.

"Oh, she's just fine," the man answered. "She only had a little wound. But don't worry, I stitched her up just fine."

Taylor sighed. _Would anyone find us?_

It had been two weeks. Taylor, reluctantly, had given up after the first week. She doubted anyone would ever find her.

_We're going to die in this hell hole, _Taylor thought. _No one is going to find us . . . _

Did you like it? Was anyone going to find them? Or is Taylor right? Are they going to die in this hell hole? I hope it was okay. I got the idea from a book I read. Not the idea, per se, but the way to write this story . . . Anywho, I hope you liked!

_CorbinBleuFanatic1_


	2. Troy Finds Out

Troy Finds Out

By CorbinBleuFanatic1

Normal POV

Chad Danforth had reluctantly gone to sleep, at the urging of his mother. He had been up for the past two weeks, unable to eat or sleep. All he could think about was what was happening to his girlfriend and her best friend.

Chad sat upright, breathing hard. He had just had another dream about Taylor McKessie. This time, Taylor was within arms reach but Chad found he couldn't move. He was forced to watch as Taylor was murdered. He couldn't do a thing to help the love of his life.

"Damn."

Chad closed his eyes and thought back to the day he had discovered Taylor missing . . .

Chad Danforth stared at the TV, remote in one hand, soda bottle in the other. He groaned.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Tracey Danforth asked her son.

"Nothing good is ever on TV," he complained.

His mother laughed. "More than five hundred channels and you _still _can't find anything to watch?"

Chad shook his head and settled on an MTV reality show.

_Boring, _Chad thought, _but it's better than nothing._

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and started playing a game. Mrs. Danforth seized the opportunity to take the remote from him. She put on the news.

"Hey!" Chad cried. "I was watching that!"

"I'll turn it back on if you can tell me what you were watching."

"MTV," Chad told her.

"What _show_?"

"Um . . . uh . . . " Chad paused, racking his brain, trying to remember what show had been on the TV before his mother changed the channel. Finally he gave up and shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."

Tracey smiled, picked at the pizza she heated up for dinner, and watched the news.

Chad put his phone down, reached over to where his mom sat, took a piece of her pizza, and stuffed it into his mouth.

"You know," his mom started, "if you're hungry why don't you heat up your _own _pizza?"

Chad smiled at her. "Well, why would I do that when you're right here?" He took another piece and washed it down with the rest of his Coke.

"The search for Heather Mills, the student from the University of Maine who disappeared while driving home to New Jersey to visit family, is still on . . . " the news reporter said, catching the attention of mother and son.

"Hey, I heard about that," Chad said. "Didn't she disappear in September?"

Tracey nodded her head. "Yeah," she agreed. "In fact, she disappeared right before school started." She looked at the TV. "Wow. Her parents must be going crazy." She looked at Chad. "I know I would be."

As if on cue, a shot of Heather Mill's parents appeared on the screen, along with her two older brothers and younger sister, pleading for their daughter's safe return.

"Please," her mother sobbed. Chad rolled his eyes, trying not to be disrespectful. Who doesn't love a good hysteric woman? Heather Mill's brother wrapped his arms around his mother. "Please," she said again. "We just want our baby back. If whoever took her is watching this, please find it in your heart to let her go!"

"It's been six months," Chad told his mother. "Do they seriously think she's going to come home after so long?"

Tracey shot him a glance. "If you were in her position, wouldn't you be doing the same thing?"

Chad cracked a smile. "If I were in her position . . . Well, let's just say . . . I'd make one_ ugly _woman . . . "

Tracey laughed and hit her son over the head with the nearest pillow.

"Hey!" Chad cried. "Watch the 'do, Ma! I just got it the way I want."

"And it's still messy!" his mother joked back.

"Haha," Chad said, laughing too, eating the last piece of her pizza.

Tracey sighed and got up to get another piece of pizza that Chad hopefully doesn't devour.

Chad loved spending time with his mother. His father had left seven years ago without a word to anyone. His mother hated Richard Danforth for leaving the family but at the same time she welcomed it. He was abusive both mentally and physically. He hit her when he came home drunk, which was more than a lot, as Tracey remembered. He yelled at Chad when he made the smallest of messes. The day Richard left was the day Tracey had enough guts to stand up to him.

Richard balled his hands into fists and raised them above his head, ready to hit Tracey. Chad had stood in front of his mother, vowing to protect her no matter what. Richard just shook his head, grabbed his bags, and left. No one's seen him since.

Chad looked down at his watch. "Shit," Chad said under his breath, or so he thought.

"Hey!" Tracey called. "Language."

"Sorry, Ma," Chad apologized, grabbing his coat. "I have to pick Taylor up for our dinner."

"All right, sweetie," Tracey answered. "Have fun!"

"I will," Chad called into her. "Bye, Mom!"

Chad walked the few blocks to Taylor's house, figuring the walk would do him good. He soon changed his mind.

"This is ridiculous," Chad muttered. "Troy's hanging out on a beach with a bunch of Jamaican girls in bikinis while I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

Within minutes, he arrived at Taylor's, brushing the snow out of his curly brown hair. He knocked on the door, trying to look presentable for Taylor's mom and dad.

Her mother opened the door. "Oh, hi, Chad." She seemed confused as to why Chad was standing on her doorstep. "What are you doing here . . . ?"

"It's our anniversary, remember?" Chad wondered. He was confused too. Had Mrs. McKessie forgotten about their dinner even though Chad mentioned it to her just last night? "I'm taking Taylor out to eat."

"But . . . Taylor's not here." Mrs. McKessie paused, a look of terror coming over her face. "She went out to the movies right after school. I figured she went out with you right after the movie ended that she and Gabriella went to." She paused again. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

Panic seized Chad but he tried to smile at his girlfriend's mother. "I'm sure she's fine, Mrs. McKessie. Maybe she and Gabi went to the mall, or something, when the movie ended. You know how teenage girls like to shop." Chad tried to laugh it off but deep down he and Mrs. McKessie both knew something had to of happened to Taylor. She'd never not show up and forget to call. Something had to of happened.

"Don't worry, Mrs. McKessie," Chad reassured her. "I'll find her. I promise."

"I'm sure she's okay." Chad didn't think Mrs. McKessie believed it any more than he did.

Chad said goodbye to Taylor's mom and ran the few blocks' home to get his cell phone. He called Taylor's cell first but got the voice mail. Then he tried Gabi's.

"Hey, you reached my voice mail," her voice said. "Leave a message and I'll try to get back to you ASAP, okay? Thanks!"

There was a beep and Chad rambled off his message, ending with, "Call me as soon as you get this! Please, Gabs. It's an _emergency._"

When he hung up, a feeling of dread passed over him. He was even more sure that something had happened to both Gabi and Taylor. Gabi always answers her cell phone and Taylor always calls to tell her parents where she's going to be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night, after Chad had called the police to tell them what he thought he knew, Troy Bolton called.

"Hey, man!" Troy said. "How's New Mexico?"

"Cold," Chad muttered. "How's Jamaica?"

"Awesome!" Troy exclaimed. He noticed the sadness and bitterness in Chad's voice. "Hey, what's wrong? I've only been gone a day and it sounds like you're ready to bite someone's head off."

"Taylor missed our dinner date . . . "

"That's not like her," Troy interrupted.

"I know," Chad said, not wanting to say what he was about to. "Troy . . . "

Again, Troy interrupted. "Have you tried Gabi?" he wondered. "She might know where Taylor is . . . "

Chad let out a sigh. "I tried calling Gabi's cell but I ended up getting her voice mail. So I tried her home phone." He paused. "Her mother doesn't know where she is either."

"What?" Troy practically yelled.

Chad sighed again. "No one's seen her or Taylor since school ended for the weekend. I gave Taylor a kiss and she got into Gabi's car for their annual movie night. No one's seen them since. It's as if they just disappeared."

"Did you call the cops?"

"No, my girlfriend is missing, along with her best friend, but I figured, why the hell should I call the cops?!" That was sarcasm of course. "Yes, Troy. Of _course _I called the cops!"

"What did they say?"

"They said to call back when they've been missing for twenty-four hours," Chad explained. "They said that Tay and Gabi went off somewhere and just forgot to call."

"Did you tell them that Taylor and Gabi _always _call if their going to be late getting home?"

"Yes, Troy, I did . . . "

"And?"

"They said that they're seventeen. They said that they probably just forgot to call."

Troy was outraged. He was in Jamaica while his girlfriend was only God knows where.

"I'll be on the next flight down," Troy said and hung up.

Chad closed his eyes and tried to sleep but the more and more he tried to sleep the more and more he couldn't.

He was so worried about Taylor and Gabi that he couldn't even bring himself to eat nor sleep . . .

Chad sat up in bed and called Troy.

True to his word, Troy appeared at Chad's house the day after Chad told him about Taylor and Gabi. He said his parents didn't like the idea of him traveling back alone, as they wanted to stay and finish their vacation, but they had let him because they knew how much he loved Gabi. They figured they couldn't stop them even if they wanted to.

Troy answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Troy asked. "Chad?"

It didn't sound like he had just woken up, even though it was two o'clock in the morning and they had school that day.

"Couldn't sleep?" Troy asked, even though it was a rhetorical question.

"No," Chad answered. "I haven't been able to in two weeks. You can't either?"

"Nah. I haven't been able to sleep since . . . well, you know . . . " Troy paused. "It's been two weeks . . . Do you think the police can seriously find them . . . alive?"

"Don't think that way, man," Chad told him best friend. "They'll be okay." In a whisper, he added, "They _have _to be."

"But it's been _two weeks_!" Troy insisted. "What if they're not in New Mexico anymore? What if they're not even in the _United States _anymore?"

"Just stop, will you?" Chad yelled, trying to keep his voice down so he didn't wake his mother. "Think _positive_, Troy. You can't help Gabi, or Taylor, if all you can think about is the worst possible thing that can happen to them." He paused. "Sure, it's been two weeks . . . but people have been found after longer periods of time. Just keep your faith alive, Troy. That's all we can really do at this point."

"But its so _hard_, Chad." Troy's voice cracked and Chad had to try hard not to cry himself. "Gabi is somewhere out there . . . and I can't even protect her. Do you know how hard that is?"

"Yes, Troy, I do. I broke my promise to Taylor."

"What promise?"

Chad sighed for a third and final time. "Before Taylor and I started going out, she was in an abusive relationship. When she told me what was going on, I helped her breakup with the guy. Then I asked her out, and I promised that I'd protect her forever . . . and I broke my promise . . . because right now, someone is probably hurting her . . . and I can't even do anything about it . . . "

Troy decided to change the subject. "So . . . are you going to school?"

"Yeah," Chad answered. "My mom's making me. She says she knows how much I'm hurting but she said that school will help take my mind off of things. Are you?"

"Yeah," Troy echoed. "My parents say it'll do me some good to get out of the house instead of moping around like I did that first week." Troy paused. "But going to school makes it even _harder_. I see all of Gabi's friends and all of my friends . . . and I know they're trying so hard not to show how they really feel . . . but everyone is walking around with such sad faces . . . and it makes it all too real. I know they're trying to stay strong and to stay positive but the more time that goes by . . . the less hope we all have."

"I know what you mean. My mom is trying so hard to get me to laugh or to at least give her a small smile . . . but how can I when the love of my life . . . could be dead right now?"

Troy sighed that time. "Hey, like you said, we have to keep faith alive. That's really all we can do at this point." He paused again. "I'll see you in school?"

"Okay, Troy. Try to get some sleep. That way, at least one of us will . . . "

Troy and Chad hung up, the same thought going through both of their minds.

_Will they be okay?_

Did you like it? I hope so! Please R&R! I like Chaylor fics and Cornique fics (obviously 'cause I like Corbin Bleu) so Chaylor is probably going to be the main couple. But Troyella is close up there. This _will _be a Troyella fic . . . but a few chapters later. Troy will have a flashback to the last time Troy saw Gabi before he went on vacation. There will be a _major _Troyella moment in the next chapter or maybe the one after . . . but I can't tell you any more than that. I'm under contract and they won't let me reveal anything else . . . I've told you too much already . . .

_CorbinBleuFanatic1_


	3. The 'Fun' Part

The 'Fun' Part

By CorbinBleuFanatic1

Taylor McKessie looked around the room she and Gabriella Montez were in, looking for any way out. She finally gave up trying to get her hands free and looked at Gabi. She hadn't woken up for the past few days and Taylor was starting to get seriously worried. Every once in a while, a small groan would escape from Gabi's mouth, giving Taylor the false hope that Gabi soon would wake up. She never did.

Taylor heard a door opening and closing but she realized it was just _him_, coming to torture them again.

Taylor had learned about a week ago who had kidnapped them, and why, but his reason for the kidnapping made no sense at all.

Taylor had wondered why a man she didn't know, yet heard a lot of, would kidnap two teenage girls, offer no ransom, and do what he does to them. What makes a person force these kinds of acts on _anybody_, let alone two seventeen year olds? What brings a man to rape a girl _continuously_ until it doesn't hurt anymore?

Taylor hadn't been tied up the first week but hesaw her looking at the basement window and figured it was better to be safe and sorry.

Gabi wasn't tied up, though. The man said that she was unconscious, and probably would be until he killed them, so she didn't need to have her wrists and ankles tied.

"Guess what time it is?" the man wondered, looking at Taylor with such longing, it made Taylor want to scream out for Chad.

That's the one person she had been thinking of since this whole thing happened. Chad Danforth. Not her mom, or her dad, or anyone else related to her. The one person she missed with all her heart was Chad.

When Taylor didn't answer, he slapped her across the face. "I said...guess what time it is..."

"Time for you to stop being a sick psycho and let us go."

The man laughed. "That was funny. You're funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

The man shook his head, made his way over to Gabi, and picked her up roughly. He dropped his pants, and hers, and entered her.

Taylor closed her eyes, as she had done ever since he started raping them a few days ago. She didn't want to see what was happening and it hurt even more to hear Gabi cry out, knowing she couldn't do anything to help.

"Stop it!" Taylor yelled. She had had enough. "Get the hell off of her. Let her go. Just keep me. I'm the one you _really _want."

"I know what's happening," the man simply stated. "You're jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that your friend here is getting all the attention." He smiled at her. "But don't worry, it'll be your turn soon enough."

He pushed himself in farther, causing Gabi to cry out in pain louder.

The man, afraid she might be heard, got up and got duct tape off of his desk. He came back to Gabi and duct taped her mouth shut.

He continued to rape her and Gabi continued to scream, her yells muffled by the duct tape.

A half hour later, he got up and came over to Taylor. "Your turn, my dear McKessie." He laughed and pulled down her pants and entered her, just like Gabi before her.

He had been raping her like this three times a day, for five days now, and it had stopped hurting after about the third day. She hadn't cried out in pain, like Gabi did. She lay there and took it, thinking about the last day she and Chad were together. Whenever he would violate her, Taylor would think about Chad, about being back in his arms, about him kissing her and telling her everything would be all right.

It seemed like those images were the only thing able to put a semi-smile back on her face these days.

_Chad...Chad...CHAD!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chad Danforth stared at the blackboard in his history class, unable to think about school, able to think only about Taylor McKessie.

"Chad?" Mr. Malone, the history teacher, wondered.

Chad looked up. "Oh...um..."

"I know you're upset about Taylor but you have to listen to what I'm saying..." Mr. Malone paused, putting his hand sympathetically on Chad's shoulder. "Just remember that Taylor is probably in a better place..."

That was it, Chad's breaking point. Something inside Chad just snapped.

He stood up abruptly, the chair he was sitting in only seconds ago now on its side.

"Don't talk about Taylor like she's already dead, okay? Because she's not...She's alive and waiting for me to come and get her," Chad snapped. "And until the police find her body, that's how I am going to continue thinking!"

Troy stared at Chad, amazed that he had actually yelled at a teacher. Troy hadn't been paying attention, either, but he had pretended he was. He'd look up every once in a while and pretend to be interested. But in actuality, Troy couldn't remember if he was in English, Spanish, or history.

He looked down at his notebook, which was covered in sketches of Gabriella Montez. Rather than doing schoolwork, which his teachers thought he was doing, and homework, which his parents thought he was doing, he was drawing pictures of Gabi, the way she had looked before her disappearance, the way she had looked when Troy had told her he was going away on vacation to Jamaica for a week.

Troy punched his desk, getting the attention of Chad, the teacher, and the other students.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed. "I should've been here for her, instead of in Jamaica, pretending to flirt with all of the girls there. This my own God damn fault..."

"Out!" Mr. Malone yelled. "Both of you!" He paused. "I know you guys are upset about what happened to your girlfriends, and if you want to talk you can go see a counselor or you can talk to me, but I will not put up with your language." He shot Troy a look. "Or you yelling at a teacher." He looked at Chad.

Instead of leaving, Chad turned around to face Mr. Malone.

"You basically say that the girl I love is dead and you're punishing me for keeping hope alive? For believing that Taylor is all right, that she's going to be all right?" Chad wondered, his voice rising. "This is pure bull..."

Troy had pulled Chad out of class before he had finished his sentence, figuring they were in enough trouble as it is.

Chad ripped up his detention slip and threw it on the ground.

"This is bullshit!" Chad yelled when he was sure they were alone. "They don't know what we're going through so they have no sympathy."

Chad walked over to the door and turned to Troy. "You coming?"

"Where?"

"To find Taylor and Gabi," Chad answered. "I've sat around on my ass too much lately. The police aren't doing shit to save them . . . so it's up to us. I don't know about you, but I can't sleep at night, knowing that my girlfriend is out there somewhere, knowing that I can't help her..."

"We just got thrown out of class and now you wanna ditch _school_?"

"Look," Chad said, clearly exasperated, "you can either stay here, in detention, or you can hop in my car and we can find Gabi and Taylor." Chad stared into Troy's eyes. "So...what's it gonna be, Troy? Detention . . . or your girlfriend?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Troy wondered. "You know the answer to that question, Chad."

Chad held the door open for Troy. "Then let's go."

Troy nodded his head and walked out of school; Chad followed.

Once they were situated in Chad's car, Chad turned to Troy.

"I...I might..." Chad paused and sighed. "I might know who took Tay and Gabi," he blurted out.

"What?" Troy asked. "Who?"

Chad sighed again. "My dad..."

Did you like it? I hope so! I know Gabi hasn't gotten a big part...but next chapter or the one after that most likely will be about her.

_CorbinBleuFanatic1_


	4. Your Dad?

"Your _Dad_?"

By CorbinBleuFanatic1

Normal POV

"What . . . how . . . " Troy Bolton paused, still staring at Chad. "Your _dad_?"

Chad Danforth sighed. "For the tenth time, Troy, yes! And can you stop staring at me like that? It's creeping me out . . . "

Troy finally took his eyes off of Chad and looked out the window. "Sorry."

"It's okay . . . "

Troy turned back to Chad. "Why? What? Where? When? How?"

"You forgot 'who'," Chad told him with a slight smile.

"Bit I already _know _who!"

"No, Troy," Chad said. "Not yet we don't."

Troy looked back out the window, imagining he and Gabi were in his room, holding her close, letting nothing bad happen to her. That image brought a tear to his eye.

"Why would your father take the girls?"

"I _don't know why_," Chad almost yelled. "And I don't even know ifhe_ did _take them . . . "

"Well . . . why do you think he did?"

"Remember how last night, when we were on the phone, I had to go because I heard my mom yell at someone?"

Troy nodded his head. "Yeah . . . so?"

"So . . . " Chad paused. "It was my dad she was yelling at . . . "

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We have to _do _something, Chad," Troy told his best friend over the phone. "I can't sit around and do nothing . . . when Gabi is out there . . . She might need me . . . "

Chad was about to reply, to agree with Troy, when he heard his mom yell, "Get the hell out of this house! I told you I never want to see your face ever again." There was a long silence, and then Tracey Danforth said, "Get your damn hands off of me!"

"I gotta go, Troy," Chad said, ready to hang up. "I think my mom's in trouble. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Okay, Chad, bye."

Chad raced down the stairs.

"Mom!" Chad called. "What's . . . "

He stopped mid-sentence, his words dying in his throat. He stared at the person he hadn't seen for seven years, the one person he had never wanted to see again.

"What are you doing here?" Chad was outraged. "And let go of her!"

"Make me," he taunted.

"I will . . . Dad . . . "

Richard Danforth pushed Tracey to the ground and advanced upon Chad.

"You didn't answer my question, Dad," Chad said. "What are you doing here?"

"You're a senior," Richard said. "_Very _impressive."

Richard came up to Chad with his arms opened, as if he wanted to give his son a hug, but Chad dodged his estranged father and ran over to Tracey.

"Ma, are you okay?"

Tracey got up, with the help of Chad, and said, "I'm fine, sweetheart."

Chad turned to his father.

"I heard you have a girlfriend," Richard said. "I wanted to meet her. So . . . where is she? I was looking forward to meeting her . . . " Richard paused. "Oh, that's right; she was kidnapped. Along with that Montez girl. Oh, I'm _so _sorry, Chad."

Chad raced over to his estranged father, his hands in fists once again.

He hit his father square in the jaw.

"If you had anything to do with her disappearance, I swear . . . " Chad threatened.

"Well, if I _did _have anything to do with her kidnapping, you can say goodbye to any hope of ever finding them again." Richard paused, a smiled playing on his lips. "But, if I _did _do it, you have no proof anyway."

Leaning on Chad, Tracey pointed to the door. "Leave, Rick, and never come back! If you so much as come within a hundred feet of me or Chad, your ass will be in jail before you know it."

Richard just laughed his maniacal laugh and left, flipping off both Tracey and Chad.

When Richard left, Tracey collapsed into Chad's caring arms.

"Mom?" Chad wondered, putting an arm around Tracey's waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tracey answered as Chad helped her into the kitchen. He got her a glass of water. "I guess seeing your 'father' again brought back the memories of what he used to do to you, and me, before he left." Tracey liked arms with her son as they walked into the living room. He helped her sit down. "What wonderful thing did I do to deserve a wonderful son like you?"

"Just lucky, I guess," Chad answered with a smile.

"And what _rotten _thing did I do to deserve that horrible man as my husband?"

"_Ex_-husband," Chad reminded her. "And don't worry, Mom. As long as I'm still your son, he'll never hurt you again."

Tracey smiled and hugged Chad. He kissed his mother's cheek.

"Mom . . . " Chad paused. "What if what he said was true? What if he really _did _have something to do with their kidnapping? What if he _will _kill them after what I did?"

"Chad, think about it. What _possible _motive could he have for kidnapping Gabriella and Taylor?" his mom wondered. "What _reason _would he have?"

"It's my father, Mom," Chad pointed out. "Does he _need _a reason?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, if it _is _your father, where the hell would he go in Albuquerque?" Troy asked when Chad finished his story.

"I know my father, Troy," Chad told him, cringing when he said the word 'father', "and I know where his favorite places are."

Without another word, Chad headed toward a restaurant ten minutes away.

When they got there, Chad told Troy to stay in the car, that he'd be right out. He walked into the restaurant.

"Hey, look who it is," the co-owner of the restaurant yelled. "_Little _Chad Danforth!"

"I'm not so little anymore."

"Yeah, I see that," the manager said with a smile. "How've ya been, kid?"

"Good, Chuck," Chad told Chuck Williams. "I'm a senior in high school. In fact, graduation's three months from now."

"No kidding?" Chuck smiled again. "I remember when you were barely up to my waist. Now look at ya! You're almost as tall as me." Chuck looked at Chad. "Remember how you and my daughter used to be the best of friends?" Chuck wondered. "You single?"

"No," Chad answered. "I have a girlfriend . . . " Chad had to fight hard to keep his voice steady. "And I love her a lot."

"Good man," Chuck said. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Um . . . Taylor McKessie."

Chuck's demeanor quickly changed and his smile disappeared. It was obvious Chuck kept up with the news.

"The girl from the news?" When Chad nodded his head, Chuck added, "Oh, I'm sorry, man. Did you know the girl who was with her?"

"Yeah, she's one of my friends." Chad pointed to Troy in his car. "And she's Troy's girlfriend."

"Wow," Chuck commented. "You guys must be worried sick." He looked at the clock behind Chad's head. "Hey, aren't you two supposed to be in school now?"

"Yeah," Chad answered. "But we ditched." He paused. "We had to, Chuck," Chad continued, knowing what Chuck was about to say. "Our girlfriends are out there and the police aren't doing _anything _to save them. They've been gone for almost three weeks. I can't wait until Taylor's body washes up somewhere to find the sick psycho who has them."

"So . . . what did you come here for?"

"My dad," Chad said, and told him the same story he told Troy almost an hour ago. "And since you and he used to be best friends . . . " Chad trailed off.

"You thought maybe he'd stopped in here?" Chad nodded his head at Chuck's question. "Okay, since I like ya so much, I'll tell ya what I know." Chuck paused, then continued. "Your father came in here earlier today. I asked him what he's doing back and what he's been up to." Chuck paused. "He told me that he landed a nice Latino babe, black hair, brown eyes, _really _nice body. So then he starts telling me all the positions he was in when he fucked her, what else he did to her, whether or not she was conscious . . . " Chuck trailed off that time and stared into Chad's big brown eyes. "You know this girl, don't you?"

Chad nodded his head, forcing back the tears that have been threatening to fall for three weeks.

"Gabi," Chad told Chuck. "Its Gabi . . . " Chad paused. "Did he happen to say where he was staying?"

Chuck nodded his head. "He said he bought a house on the outskirts of town. He said it's so secluded, you can't hear anyone scream. It's practically in the middle of nowhere."

"Chuck, _we're _in the middle of nowhere but every place has to be somewhere." Chad paused. "Can I have the address?"

Chuck nodded his head once more. "Sure, kid." He quickly wrote down the address and handed it to Chad. He looked at the younger man. "I knew your father was sick . . . but I didn't know he'd stoop this low . . . "

Chad was already halfway to the door.

"Hey!" Chuck called. "Don't you think we should call the police?"

"Tay and Gabi don't have enough time!"

"They've been missing for almost three weeks . . . "

Chad ran back to the manager and grabbed him around the collar.

"Don't you _dare _say something about getting to Taylor and Gabi too late. 'Cause I swear to God if you do . . . "

Chuck put his hands up as if to defend himself.

"Hey, I was only going to say that you've waited three weeks. What's another five minutes?"

"What's 'another five minutes'?" Chad repeated. "To you and me, nothing. But to Taylor and Gabriella, a whole hell of a lot. In five minutes, their lives could end. In five minutes, my father could've raped and _murdered_ my girlfriend and her best friend. So don't even say what's 'another five minutes'. 'Cause in five minutes, they may be dead."

He raced out the door without bothering to look back.

Chad hopped in his car and sped off to the address Chuck gave him.

Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling up to a little run-down shack, in the middle of the forest.

"What are we doing here?" Troy wondered.

"This," Chad answered, "is where Tay and Gabi are . . . "

All of a sudden, a cry erupted from inside of the house. Chad was already running; Troy wasn't far behind.

The same thought went through both of their minds:

_Hold on, guys, for a little bit longer. You'll be safe soon enough._

_I hope . . . _

Did you like it? Please R&R! I hope it's good! Will the girls survive? Will the guys get to them too late? Will Chad finally defeat his father . . . ONCE AND FOR ALL? Or will his mother lose her only child? ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!

_CorbinBleuFanatic1_


	5. End of the Line

End of TheLine

By CorbinBleuFanatic1

Normal POV

Richard Danforth looked at Taylor McKessie as he touched the knife in his hand.

"This is it," Richard said, "the end of the line." He laughed. "You better say your goodbye's, Taylor, because you aren't going to see your boyfriend _ever again_."

He came at her with the knife, stabbing her in the back. She tried to crawl away.

"Help . . . me!" Taylor tried to scream. But it came out in a whisper Taylor herself could barely hear. "Chad . . . "

Richard grabbed Taylor around the waist, turning her over to look at him.

Remember the first day that I saw your face?  
Remember the first day that you smiled at me?  
You stepped to me and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
Remember the first day that you called my house?  
Remember the first day when you took me out?  
We had butterflies, though we tried to hide it  
And we both had a beautiful night

"What did you do with Gabi?" Taylor wondered, not caring what he was about to do with her. She wanted to make sure her friend was all right. "Did you hurt her . . . " Taylor paused, then added, " . . . more?"

"I didn't kill her, if that's what you mean," Richard told her. "She's awake. Would you like to go see her?"

Taylor nodded her head and Richard got off of her. He pulled her up roughly and made her walk, although it hurt to do that.

The way we held each other's hand  
The way we talked, the way we laughed  
It felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one

Richard walked her into a room and Taylor's eyes welled up with tears when she saw Gabriella Montez in the corner. She tried running over to her but her legs wouldn't cooperate.

Gabi looked up and crawled over to Taylor.

"Thank God, Gabi," Taylor said, hugging her friend. "I thought you were dead . . . "

"Okay," Richard said, pulling Taylor to her feet once more. "Time's up. Say goodbye to your friend." Richard pulled out his gun and fired it once at Gabi.

Taylor cried out in pain and tried to run over to Gabi, to make sure she was all right. But Richard pushed her in front of him. She tripped and fell once they got out into the hallway.

I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show  
And he's missing me when he's not kissing me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts  
And when he stares at me, you see he cares for me  
And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell it so

He took out his knife, repeated "It's the end of the line," and stabbed her slowly in the back.

Taylor yelled in pain, silently saying her goodbye's to everyone she loved, the biggest goodbye of all to Chad Danforth.

_I love you, Chad_, she began her goodbye. _I always have . . . and I always will. I don't want to leave but I think it's my time. Just remember that I'll always be in your heart . . . and if you ever need me, just dream . . . and I'll be right there. I'm never too far away . . . _

As that last thought went through her mind, her world began fading and her mind went black.

Before her body shut down, she thought she saw Chad standing there, an angry look on his face. But she realized his anger wasn't directed toward her. It was directed toward his maniac father.

Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
Remember the first day we had an argument  
We apologized and then we compromised  
And we haven't argued since  
Remember the first day we stopped playing games  
Remember the first day you fell in love with me  
It felt so good for you to say those words  
'Cause I felt the same way too

She tried to lift her head, but as she did, everything went dark . . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chad was outraged at the sight ahead of him.

"Get the hell off of her!"

Troy Bolton appeared next to Chad.

"Go find Gabi," Chad whispered. "I can handle him. But Gabi really needs you."

Troy nodded his head without a word and went looking for his girlfriend.

"This is it, Dad," Chad told his father. "The end of the line. You're going to jail for a _long _time. You better not come within a million feet of us. _If _you get out, that is."

Richard dropped the knife he used to stab Taylor and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Chad.

The way we held each others hand  
The way we talked the way we laughed  
It felt so good to fall in love  
And I knew right then and there you were the one

Chad was disgusted.

"If you want to hurt me, that's fine. But now you've hurt my girlfriend, the one person I love with all my heart." Chad looked at him with a look so vile, it would make the meanest of people tremble with fear. "I can't let you get away with that, Dad. I really, really can't."

"Aw, what are you gonna do, Chad?" Richard wondered. "Dribble me to death?"

"You . . . " Chad said, pulling out a gun that he had gotten from his mom's friend, " . . . have no idea."

A look of fear passed over Richard's face. He was amazed that his son had the guts to stand up to him for a third time. Obviously when it came to the people he loved, Chad was ruthless. But when it came to himself, as long as it wasn't someone he cared about, he didn't give a damn what happened.

"Now, back off!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Troy Bolton had looked in every room, except one. He stopped at the sight he saw.

"Oh, no . . . " Troy said, his eyes landing on Gabriella. "Gabi . . . "

I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you see that he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
And he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
And when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul

Gabriella moved a little at the sound of his voice. Troy rushed over there and held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, baby," Troy said to Gabi. "I'm sorry for not being here, for being in Jamaica, pretending I was having a good time . . . when in actuality, I was missing you so much . . . " Troy paused "I'm so sorry, Gabi. Can you ever forgive me?"

But Gabi didn't answer.

I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life  
And baby now that you're a part of me  
You showed me  
Showed me the meaning of true love  
And i know he loves me

"Please, Gabi," Troy begged. "Please wake up! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you . . . "

Gabi opened her eyes but she still didn't say anything.

"Gabi?" Troy asked. "Come on, Gabi, please say something . . . "

Again, Gabi stayed silent.

Troy felt his eyes well with tears but he made no effort to wipe them away. He just held Gabi tighter in his arms, afraid that if he let go, Gabi might actually disappear.

Troy kissed the top of her head. "You're all right now, sweetie. Nothing can hurt you anymore."

Tears ran down Gabi's cheeks so Troy wiped them away.

"You don't know how much you mean to me, Gabi," Troy said, his voice cracking, tears streaming down his face. "You don't know how much I love you." He paused. "You have to be okay . . . you just have to be . . . Please, Gabi!"

Gabi closed her eyes, still not saying a word, and Troy kissed her lightly on the lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm going to say this again," Chad Danforth said, his gun still aimed at Richard's heart. "Get off of Taylor. NOW!"

I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you see that he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
And he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
And when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul

He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul

Richard just laughed and pointed the gun at Taylor McKessie.

"You kill me, I make sure I killed her," Richard threatened.

Without hesitating, Chad pulled the trigger on the gun. In one quick second, Richard Danforth lay on the ground, seemingly dead.

But was he really? Chad didn't have a chance to ask that question. His top priority was getting Taylor the help she so desperately needs.

Chad called in an ambulance as he held Taylor in his arms. He didn't want to let go.

When Chad looked back up, after hearing sirens ten minutes later, Richard Danforth . . . was gone.

Troy came out of a room, Gabi in his arms.

"How's Gabi . . . ?" Chad wondered.

Troy nodded his head but unshed tears stayed in his eyes. "She's fine . . . " Under his breath, he added, "I _hope_." He looked at Chad. "How's Tay?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders, the tears he had suppressed now coming freely down his face. "I really don't know, Troy," Chad said. "She hasn't woken up . . . "

Then something else came to Troy. "Hey . . . where's your father?"

Chad scoffed but fear was still evident in his voice. "He's probably hiding somewhere, knowing I'd be able to kick his ass again if the time came." Chad paused. "And he's no father of mine."

A few seconds later, paramedics were rushing up to the two young teens, taking their girlfriends from them.

"They're in good hands," a female EMT told the guys. "They'll be okay. I promise."

Chad and Troy smiled half smiles and followed the EMT's out to the ambulance.

Kevin Williams, another EMT, came up to Amber Wallace. "How could you promise such a thing to those two?" Kevin demanded. "Have you seen the condition Taylor McKessie is in? And its obvious Gabriella Montez is in shock."

"We had to tell them _something_, Kev," Amber told her future husband. "They shouldn't be worrying over their girlfriends."

"That's true, Am, but now you just gave them false hope," Kevin pointed out. "Now they're probably thinking Taylor and Gabriella will be okay."

"But what's the truth, Kev?"

"The truth is . . . Taylor might not wake up and Gabriella might never talk again . . . "

Did you like it? I hope so! Uh-oh! Is what the EMT said . . . true? Will Taylor _not _wake up? And will Gabi _never _talk again? Next chapter: The Aftermath. Ooh . . . what's gonna happen?

_CorbinBleuFanatic1_


	6. Please Be Okay

Please Be Okay

By x0xCorniqueXoX

Normal POV

Tracey Danforth raced into the hospital. Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton's friends followed her.

"Oh, my God! Chad!" Tracey threw her arms around her son's neck. "I was afraid . . . that _he _had . . . "

"Don't worry, Mom." He wrapped his arms around his mother and cried onto her shoulder. "I'm fine."

"What about Taylor and Gabriella?" Tracey wondered. "How are they?"

"Um . . . "He paused, blinking back tears. "Taylor hasn't woken up since we got here. The doctor's don't know . . . if she ever will . . . "

Tracey had to fight back the tears. Taylor was like a daughter to her. She hated that Taylor was in such a terrible condition right now.

"And Gabi?" She had to force the words.

"She hasn't talk to anyone. Not to me, not to Troy, not even to her own mother," Chad explained. "She's awake, but the doctor's think she's in shock. She's staring straight at the door. We've all tried to get her to talk . . . but we think the only thing that can get her out of this shock is Taylor, who might not even make it." Chad started to cry and Tracey rubbed her son's back, which was a little hard to do now considering he was taller than her.

"She'll be okay, Chad. Have faith. Just give her time. She can come out of this. Just have faith in her."

"You're right, Ma," Chad told her, wiping his tears. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading into Gabi's room.

"How is she, Troy?" Chad wondered.

Troy looked at him and snapped, "How does it _look _like she's doing?!"

Chad cowered back. He had never seen Troy act like this before.

Troy looked down at his hands as he mumbled, "Sorry, man. Guess I'm just a little on edge since we found the girls. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's all right, Troy. I feel the same way . . . "

"You should feel worse, Chad. Taylor is in a _coma_. At least Gabi's awake."

"But look at Gabi, man. She and Taylor are basically in the same condition. Gabi's awake but she's basically the same as Taylor . . . "

They sat in silence for a little while, both of them in their own thoughts. It was Troy who broke the silence.

"Hey, Chad . . . " Troy paused and looked at Gabi. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Chad tried to smile but failed miserably at it.

"I don't know, Troy," Chad answered truthfully. "But I sure as hell hope so."

A doctor stuck his head into Gabriella's room.

"Chad?" he asked. "I think Ms. McKessie wants you. She's getting really restful and it sounds like she's saying your name."

Chad nodded his head and turned to Troy before he left. "They'll be okay, Troy," he told his best friend, trying to believe it himself. "They will be."

Troy nodded his head too. "Yeah, Chad. They will be."

Chad followed the doctor into Taylor's room and hurried over to her bed side.

"Shh, shh, Tay," Chad tried. "It's me, it's Chad. I'm right here, sweetie, and I'm not going anywhere."

It seemed that the sound of Chad's voice brought Taylor back. She stopped moving and lay still, which the doctor told Chad was a good sign.

Chad looked up at the doctor. "What are the chances . . . of her . . . survival?" Chad, like his mother before, had to force his words too.

The doctor, at first, looked reluctant to answer Chad's question. But he sighed and sat down in the chair next to Taylor's bed.

"Taylor is getting stronger with every minute," the doctor explained. "And I think she knows you're here, and that's helping her too." The doctor paused. "If she doesn't wake up within the next week, I'm afraid there's little hope that she ever will."

"And . . . Gabi? How is she doing?"

"Gabriella . . . is a different story. She is awake, and she is aware of her surroundings, but she's in shock. That's why she's not answering anyone, or talking to anyone. Her ordeal with the kidnapping messed her up pretty bad. Something bad must've happened to her within the time period of her kidnap."

There was a sound from the hallway and Chad and the doctor went out to see what it was.

"Get this reporter out of here!" Tracey Danforth sobbed.

"How does it feel, Mrs. Danforth, knowing your husband is the cause of these girls nearly _dying_?"

Chad, with the help of Ryan Evans, Jason Cross, and Zeke Baylor, took the reporter by the arms and dragged him out of the hospital.

"Hey, I have freedom of speech!" the reporter yelled. "And freedom of press."

"Yeah?" Ryan said. "Tell it to someone who cares."

When they were outside, Chad came within inches of the reporter's face.

"You come anywhere near my mom, or anyone else in the hospital, again, and you'll find a pretty little law suit."

Chad turned to walk back inside but the reporter stopped him.

"How do _you _feel, Chad Danforth, knowing your father is the cause of nearly killing the love of your pathetic life? _How does it feel to know that you nearly killed your girlfriend_?"

Chad whirled around, despite the pleading of Jason, Zeke, and Ryan.

"I'm not the one who nearly killed my girlfriend. My father did. I'd never do anything like that to Taylor . . . "

"But if you had gotten your father arrested when he hit your mother all those years ago, he'd be in jail, and none of this would've ever happened. You're at fault just as much as your father is." The reporter paused. "You and your father are no different . . . "

Those words were it for Chad. He punched the reporter square in the jaw.

Jason and Zeke held Chad back as the reporter said, "You're done, Chad Danforth. Expect a law suit from _my _lawyer."

He walked away and when he was out of sight, Zeke and Jason let Chad go.

"Come on, Chad," Ryan said. "Let's go back inside."

Chad nodded his head, still fuming with angry, and walked back into the hospital. He didn't even stop when he got inside. He went right to Taylor's room.

Chad started telling his sleeping beauty about his encounter with the reporter.

"But he's right, you know," Chad added. "If we had gotten him arrested when he hit my mom, he would've been in jail and you wouldn't be here now. You'd be in my arms. You'd be awake. And I'd be telling you how much I love you . . .

"This is my fault, Taylor. It _is _my fault you and Gabi are in the hospital. It's _my _fault you almost died. It's _my _fault Gabi is in the state she's in . . . " He paused. "This is all my fault . . . "

Did you like it? Hope it was okay!

_x0xCorniqueXoX_


	7. Trouble

Trouble

x0xCorniqueXoX

Normal POV

Chad Danforth sighed. Taylor McKessie hasn't woken up in a month and Gabriella Montez hasn't talked in that long.

Chad and Troy Bolton haven't left their girlfriends' sides since they brought them into the hospital. They haven't even been in school. Their friends have been bringing their homework and schoolwork home for them.

Chad stood up, kissed Taylor's forehead, and walked out of her room. It was twelve o'clock so Chad and Troy were the only one's there.

He stuck his head in Gabi's room. "I'm going for a walk," he told Troy. "I'll be back soon."

Troy nodded his head. "Okay."

Chad took the elevator to the ground floor and walked out of the hospital.

"Hey, Chad," he heard a gruff voice say. He knew this voice all too well.

"Get out of here," Chad said. "Don't you think you've done enough damage for one lifetime?"

"Nope, actually I don't."

"What do you want, Dad? Are you coming after me now? Oh, I'm _so _scared."

"Laugh now, Chad," Richard Danforth told his son. "But its not you I'm after. There's still one person I have to destroy before I come after you."

Richard Danforth left Chad standing there.

"One person left...?" Chad wondered. "Oh, no! Mom!"

Chad raced home and tore open the door so fast.

"Mom?!"

"In here, sweetie," Tracey Danforth called from the kitchen.

He raced in there and drew his mom into a hug.

"What's wrong, Chad?"

"You have to get out of here now, Mom! Dad is after you."

"What...?"

There was the sound of the door closing and Chad turned to his mom.

"Please, Ma!" Chad begged her. "I don't want to lose you too."

"Okay, honey," Mrs. Danforth said, going out the back way. "Be careful," she whispered.

"Where is she, Chad?"

"I don't know who you're talking about..." Chad fingered the knife in his hands.

"Don't give me this shit. You knew I was after your mother. Now where the hell is she?!"

"Stay away from my mother," Chad threatened, "or you'll be sleeping forever."

"You're gonna kill me?" Richard laughed. "That's rich." He held open his arms. "Go ahead, son. _Kill me_."

He pulled the knife out and put it up to Richard's neck. "Don't underestimate me, _Dad_. I'm a lot stronger than you think."

Richard turned away. "Fine," he said. "If you said to stay away from your mother. You didn't say anything about...Taylor."

In a flash, Richard was gone and Chad was racing after him. He tackled his father.

"Because of you, Taylor may never wake up and Gabi may never talk again. Because of you, I may lose the love of my life. You will not take her away from me."

"Make up your mind, Chad. Your mother...or your girlfriend?" Richard asked. "Tick, tock. Time's running out, Chad. You better make a decision, or I'm going to kill both of the women in your life..."

"Take me!" Chad yelled. "Kill me! Leave Taylor and Mom alone. Kill me."

Richard held his gun at eye-level. "Nah," he said, putting it away. "I'd _much _rather kill the women in your life. It'd be more satisfying to watch you twist and turn when you see your girlfriend get murdered. It'd be more satisfying to watch you gag over your mother's marked up body. _That's _why I wanna kill your girlfriend and mother, Chad." He pushed Chad off of him. "Now, if you excuse me, I have someone to murder."

He got up but Chad grabbed his arm.

"No, Dad," Chad said. He grabbed his knife and turned Richard around. "You've hurt enough people. I'm not going to let you murder anymore." He punched Richard in the face. "Stay away from them!"

Richard shook Chad free. "Aw, that's so sweet! You care for them." Richard punched Chad back. "You're dead, Chad, but first I have to take care of the pest problem."

He turned away and Chad rose his knife. In a fit of anger, he brought the knife down on his father's back.

"Go to hell, Dad!"

Did you like it? Hope so!

_x0xCorniqueXoX_


	8. Promise

Promise

By x0xCorniqueXoX

Normal POV

Chad Danforth stood up and kissed Taylor McKessie's forehead.

"I'll be back, sweetie," he whispered, putting his hand on her hair.

Chad reluctantly left Taylor's room and walked into Gabriella Montez's room.

"Troy," Chad called quietly.

Troy Bolton looked up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Can you watch Taylor for me?" Chad wondered. "I have to . . . get something."

"Sure, Chad," Troy readily answered. He paused. "What is it you have to get?"

Chad smiled and told his best friend what he had to get.

"What do you think?" Chad asked after a moment.

Troy smiled that time too. "I think she'll love it, man."

Chad took his car keys out of his pocket, took the elevator to the ground floor, and was on his way.

Troy looked down at his sleeping beauty.

"Gabs, you have to talk to me," Troy told her. "I'm going crazy. I haven't heard your voice in almost three months. I haven't felt your kiss in longer than that. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, and as much as I hate to admit it, singing with you felt so right. I'm not a singer but when you and I are on stage, looking into each other's eyes, everything else melts away. It's just you and me. No one else. So, you have to be okay, Gabi, for me. I can't live without you. You're the love of my life, my soul mate, my best friend. I can't lose my best friend, Gabi. I just can't." He paused, kissing Gabriella's forehead. "I hate seeing you like this, sweetie. I wish I could make you feel better; I wish I could take your pain away. But most of all, I wish this never happened to you. I wish I was there with you. Maybe, if I was, this wouldn't of happened to you. But instead, I was in Jamaica, sitting on a beach, flirting with a bunch of Jamaican girls. I never in a million years would wish this on you; I'd never do anything to hurt you. You know that, right, Gabs?"

Troy got tears in his eyes.

"I keep thinking about that last night we were together, the last night we talked," Troy went on. "And it kills me. Every time I think about that night, it kills me. The look in your eyes, the tone of your voice, the sadness I knew you were feeling. I'm sorry, Gabriella. I really am. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." Troy closed his eyes.

"You won't lose me," he heard a weak voice say.

Troy's eyes flew open and he almost jumped for joy.

"Gabs?!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabi smiled. "Hey . . . Troy . . . "

"Gabi, you don't know how happy I am right now," Troy told her, holding her in his arms. He had to force himself not to cry. "I thought you were really gone . . . "

Gabi shook her head. "No, Troy, I'm not gone," she said, her voice hoarse. "And I'm never going to go anywhere."

Chad chose that moment to appear at the door.

"Gabi?!" Chad exclaimed, just like Troy did before him. He ran over and drew one of his best friends into a hug. "Oh, my God! You're all right!"

Gabi smiled and nodded. Chad kissed her cheek.

"So . . . did you get that _thing _for Tay?"

"Mm-hmm," Chad said.

"What _thing_?" Gabi wondered and Chad laughed.

_Same old Gabi, _Chad thought. _Same old, _nosy _Gabi._

So Chad took the piece of jewelry out from the bag he had.

"What do you think?" he asked again.

"Chad, it's gorgeous!" Gabi cried.

"So you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it!"

Chad smiled, giving Gabi another hug. "Thanks, Gabs."

Chad got up and walked into Taylor's room.

"Taylor, you need to wake up," Chad told the love of his life. "Gabi's awake, and she's actually talking! It seemed that whatever Troy said to her when I was out brought her back from the shock she was it. She's doing fine, Tay. And she really wants you to get better. Hell, we all do. I love you, and I haven't been able to tell you that in almost three months. I miss your laugh, I miss looking into those beautiful brown eyes of yours. I miss kissing you. You _have _to wake up, Tay. Don't you see how much everyone needs you? You're our best friend. We _can't _lose you. _I _can't lose you . . . "

Taylor McKessie opened her eyes slowly. "Don't worry, Chad. You'll never lose me."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," Chad told her, holding her close, kissing her lips. "Listen, I . . . got you something . . . "

"You didn't need to, Chad. I have everything I could possibly want right here."

Chad smiled. "You don't know how glad I am to hear _that_." He smiled and held out the heart-shaped box. "Open it . . . "

Taylor did as she was told. "Chad, it's absolutely beautiful!" Taylor exclaimed. "But . . . we're way too young, Chad . . . "

"Taylor," Chad said, holding her hand. She took the ring from Taylor and gently placed it on Taylor's ring finger. "It's a promise ring. It's a promise that one day in the near future, I'll ask for your hand in marriage. One day, we'll have kids of our own. It's a promise that no matter how hard life gets, no matter how tough the road may get, I'll be there to take the journey with you. When you're upset, it's a promise that I'll try my very best to turn that frown upside down. No matter what, it's a promise that I'll spend the rest of my life with you. And that's a promise that I'm going to keep."

Taylor smiled and kissed him.

"It's a promise I'll keep too."

Did you like it? This was the last chapter. Was it okay? Hope so!

_x0xCorniqueXoX_


End file.
